The present invention relates to wire fences. The invention is particularly useful with respect to wire fences equipped with a detector for detecting intrusion attempts, and is therefore described below in connection with such fences.
Wire fences capable of detecting intrusion attempts are gaining widespread use for protecting restricted areas against intrusion. Such wire fences commonly include a plurality of trip-wires tensioned between ground-anchoring posts and connected to detectors actuated upon the disturbance of the trip-wires. In the conventional arrangement, the ground-anchoring posts are vertical posts to which the trip-wires are secured. In such arrangements, however, it is possible for an intruder to climb over the fence by stepping very close to the point of securement of the wires to the vertical post, such that substantially his complete weight is taken up by the post and very little by the trip-wires. Thus, the displacement, if any, of the trip-wires may not be sufficient to actuate the detectors. Another disadvantage is that these conventional arrangements provide the climber with substantially horizontal foot-engaging surfaces (i.e., the securement points of the horizontal wires to the vertical posts), and also good hand-gripping support (i.e., the tops of the vertical anchor posts), thereby making it easier to climb over the fence.